bismarcks_german_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragomir Bismarck
Dragomir Ludwig Bismarck (b. September 18, 1939), is the only son of Wolfgang Bismarck, who is a member of the Jewish Denomination, Reform Judaism, which is a Liberal Jewish Denomination, a member of the Democratic Party, he was never born in a Concentration Camp in Germany, nor was he deported into such because his father was hiding him from Hitler since his birth in his father's hideout, his father planned for his survival from Hitler and the Nazis, the plan didn't go the way it was originally planned, it was successful only for Dragomir, but not for his father. Dragomir moved to the United States, rescued by the United States Military, and tracked down his uncle Ludwig, who is a Swedish Immigrant to the United States, and gave him US Government Benefits of Child Support over Dragomir. Dragomir didn't liked his Uncle very much because he was not cooperative with his father when his grandmother died in 1943 in the castle he and his father were hiding in during Hitler's reign over Germany. During his teens, living in America, he was very active in the 1950s, he spoke well, he spoke English before becoming an American Citizen, and he loved the new American Culture that is rising, Rock Music, and the movements of Civil Rights. Biography Dragomir Ludwig Bismarck was born in Nazi Germany, born on September 18, 1939 in Neuschwanstein Castle, his father, Wolfgang Bismarck, was concern for his safety and wanted to make sure that Wolfgang is safe, and eventhough Wolfgang didn't promised he'l care for Dragomir, but cared about Dragomir only to please his wife, who was a Gypsy also looking for refuge from Hitler, Wolfgang was never really there for Dragomir and his mother because Wolfgang promised that he would protect them from Hitler, and when if Hitler is either defeated by the Allies or overthrown or Assassinated, Wolfgang planned to pack his bags and leave his family. Wolfgang would just leave the castle and tell Hitler to take his family, but he didn't, because of the cuteness of his son, Dragomir. Wolfgang did tough Dragomir. After World War 2 was coming to an end, Wolfgang was determined to protect his son, which became his most important mission, and his original mission was to survive WW2, after his father had successfully protected him from the Nazis, but did successfully protected himself, Dragomir was rescued by the Americans and was send to America for a better life since he had no family to survive with, after coming to America, the U.S. Federal Government contacted with his relative, who was a Swedish immigrant, Ludwig Bismarck, after moving with his uncle, he lived in New York, where he met a best friend, Nicholas Fitzgerald, a son of a rich man, but the prejudice against Germans was very common back in World War 2 in the United States, Nicholas' father, Jonathan Fitzgerald, didn't liked Dragomir because he was German, even though he was jewish, thereby Antisemitism had existed in the United States also, he had a dream, a dream to open his father's dream business he planned to open in the United States when he was in Germany, the business, ''Bismarck's'', which is a restaurant that would serve Swedish food, and mostly European foods. Despite Dragomir was an illegal immigrant, who was brought into the U.S. by the military without papers or passport or with the Government's approval, he had a dream to open his father's business, which his father didn't got to do, or lived to see the business become a success. Dragomir today is a retired businessman who gave his business to his son, Jonathan Bismarck. Personality Dragomir is calm, determine and non-judgmental, and very prideful in the people around him, he was also prideful to his children while his father wasn't prideful to Dragomir at all. See also Wolfgang Bismarck- father